Stubborn Wolf
by Karigan250
Summary: Sequel to "Our Last Night". Cabin fever has set in and Derek has become even grumpier than usual. What can he do to convince Chloe that he loves her? Now officially rated 'M!
1. Chapter 1

**//AN: Good evening Darkest Powers lovers! Thanks to the ****7**** of you who voted on my pole. The rest of you may be lazy bums, but I love you all enough to throw in another chapter. Random scene that flashed itself through my mind, review if you want another chapter, I just may comply! ;P**

**PS, You should all check out ****Le Duele La Cabeza's**** story, she's really doing a great job with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with Kelley Armstrong or her work, and I claim nothing but fleeting internet fame from my musings.**

Stubborn Wolf

.........

"CHLOE!" A shrill voice screeched from the hall, startling me enough to pull my now swollen lips from the man upon whose lap I was currently perched. Derek growled softly and tightened his hold on me, afraid that I would respond to Tori's impatient hollering. I smiled down at him and kissed his lips apologetically.

"We're in the den Tori!" I yelled back, squirming slightly to get Derek to loosen his hold. He groaned at the movement but took the hint, lifting me up and placing me beside him. She walked in then, flicking her hair in staged annoyance, her usual disapproving look on her face. She had yet to approve of the idea of Derek and I, but as much as I would like to have peace in the house, I really couldn't care less about what she thought of this.

"Well it took you long enough to answer." She scoffed. "Couldn't hear me over your growling wolf boy again? I swear, if we left you two alone for another night, who knows what would happen?"

"Jealous that you're the only girl here not getting any attention?" Derek snarled. I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Tori looked like she would spew fire at any moment; luckily Simon took that opportunity to come bursting through the door.

"My God woman, I could hear you're ranting all the way in the kitchen!" He panted, having had to run up the stairs to see what the commotion was. "Do you ever shut up?!"

I touched my fingers to my forehead and let out a long sigh. Andrew had yet to return to the house and the four of us had been cooped up for the last five days. Cabin fever was clearly setting in. "Could we all just stop fighting?" I asked with pleading eyes. "I think we all just need to get some air, maybe it would be safe enough to go out for a walk on the property? It's a new moon, so tonight would be as safe as any."

Everyone looked at me as though I were crazy. "Chloe, don't you realize we have a crazed group of scientists chasing after us?" Derek huffed. "Only a fool would think to go out there now! What the hell are you thinking?!"

My eyes widened in shock at his words. I closed my open mouth and glared at him solidly. "Well I guess I'm a damned fool then aren't I?" I barked, jumping up from the couch and marching out of the room. "I'm going out for a while, there's a forest nearby and I doubt anyone would be out there at this time of night."

"Chloe!" Derek called after me.

"No, Derek!" If you think I'm a fool than don't bother following me. I just need some time by myself."

I was fuming! After all we'd been through? He was just so... so aggravating! He'd been the most affected by the 'house arrest', not being able to run off all his access energy had made him even grumpier than usual. For the past few days, whenever he'd snap, he would rush towards me, pull me close and whisper such sweet words and kissing me passionately so that I became lost, completely forgetting why I was mad in the first place. He was a blazing passion in himself, but there are only so many apologies a girl can take before enough is enough.

I slammed the door behind me, feeling instantly invigorated by the chilled night air. The weather had taken an unexpected turn for the better, but the nights still held a bite to them. I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with the scent of grass and the flowers that were scattered sparkly across the large acreage. It felt so good to be outside again that I did something I rarely did by choice anymore: I ran. Ran as fast as I could, jumping over logs and half tripping over roots. With my troubled momentarily forgotten, laughter bubbled up in my throat as I reached the trees that surrounded the property. Tears began to fill my eyes and the lack of oxygen forced me to slow my pace. I carefully wiped my face, trying fruitlessly to slow my spontaneous giggling.

I strode into the mess of trees, unable to see more than five feet in front of me. The quiet night air caused my mind to wander. Was my Aunt ok? How far from us was the Edison Group? What should I do about Derek?

The last question was what plagued me the most. I was attracted to him, no question there, and I knew it was more than at a physical level. He was so fiercely protective over me, treating me like I was something to be treasured and kept close. I loved that about him, but his concern often lead to him being overbearing and thoughtless. I let out a huge sigh. I knew he didn't what he said earlier, but I couldn't let this go on; if I did he would control everything I did... And that I could not allow.

....

"Nice going blockhead." Spat the ever hostel Tori. "You chased her off."

"I didn't mean to." I muttered quietly, failing to hide the edge of concern in my voice.

"You have to go after her man." Simon threw in, trying to be helpful. "She could get lost out there."

"Do you think I don't know that?!" I snapped. "Of course I want to go after her, but she said she wanted to be alone. Damn it! Why the fuck do I keep screwing up with her?!" I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. I knew why she was so pissed at me, having been trapped indoors for so long had made me lash out at her unnecessarily more times than I cared to count. Emotions were new to me, so sharing why I acted that way I did was hard. So many of them swirled inside of me; I grew heated as I remembered the way she'd squirm against me when I grazed my teeth along her neck, and the soft sounds she produced when I sucked on her pulse. Lust, I defiantly lusted after her, but it was also the way she murmured my name in her sleep and the smile on her face whenever I entered into the same room as her. No one had ever been so caring towards me, and I never wanted to let her go.

"Well?" Sneered Tori, snapping me from my musings. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to go after the poor girl? I'm certainly not going out there and fixing your problems for you. Come on Simon, you can make me a sandwich in the kitchen." She declared, spinning on her heel and marching out of the room.

"Oh can I? Can I please?" muttered Simon sarcastically before turning back to me. "Guess I'm going with the princess. Are you going to be all right?"

"Don't worry about me." I replied, rolling my eyes. "I'm going out after her." And with that I stood up and walked away, leaving Simon to deal with the she-devil in the other room. I was going to find her and beg her to forgive me if necessary. I couldn't bear the thought of her mad at me. I prayed that she would forgive me.

The absence of the moon made it difficult to see, so I relied on her scent to lead me to her. I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding her unique fragrance. Doing so caused a memory to come flooding back to me: Chloe on her back with me straddling her, her hands buried deep in my hair as I kissed her. The sounds she emitted from deep within, the sounds she brought out of me... I shuddered. There was no way I could go on without feeling her next to me, or under me, I wasn't feeling very picky at the moment. A part of me knew that she was the one I was meant to be with, my mate. My wolfish side knew it instinctively, and had since the day we fled the Lyle house. I broke out into a run. I had to tell her how sorry I was. Had to tell her that...

I loved her.

**//A.N: So should I continue? One more chapter hanging tantalizingly in front of you... Now show me that you love me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

Chapter Two

The wind caressed me softly, offering welcome relief from the heat caused by the blood rushing through my veins. The only thing breaking the serenity of the night was the subtle crunching of leaves as I strode through the forest, and I revelled in the tranquility. There was no one to snap at me, no annoying bickering over food supplies or bathroom privileges... Just to have this time alone calmed my nerves and put me in a thoughtful state.

My mind strayed to its favourite subject of late; my overprotective boyfriend Derek. I thought about the night we first let out attractions known, and evidently the embarrassing scene that followed the next morning when Simon and Tori walked in on us together. Granted, we were only sleeping, but the endless teasing both Derek and I had to endure almost made me regret our actions. Almost...

"_Looks like we missed a hell of a night." Came a voice, female this time. He looked over to the door to see his brother and the Tori standing there, staring at the sight before them. He looked over to the now smouldering fire, his cloths still hanging._

"_Don't get too excited." He snapped, pulling off the blanket to reveal his fully dressed body. I finally woke up and started looking groggily around._

"_Hey guys." I mumbled, not yet cluing in to what was going on._

"_So what did we miss?" asked Simon with a huge grin on his face._

"_Nothing much." he answered simply. "Just enjoying our last night alone together."_

"_Which entails what, exactly?" Smirked Tori with a raised brow. She held a glint in her eye that suggested things far beyond what had transpired the previous night._

_He growled deeply, his protective instincts of me spinning out of control. His grip on her tightened as he bared his teeth. "Not that I'm not glad to see you alive, dear brother," He spat. "But might I ask exactly what that look is all about?"_

"_Derek..." I whispered, finally grasping the situation. "Please calm down."_

_He loosened his hold on me, but only slightly. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to deter the conversation. "So what took you two? Get lost or something?"_

"_No, but Ms. Shopaholic here refused to go another day without a fresh set of clothes. She took too long in the changing room and the bus left without us and we had to hitchhike our way out here."_

"_And not a moment too soon" Added Tori, putting her two sense in. "If we came in any earlier, who knows what we might have walked in on."_

"_And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" He snarled, losing my composer. He looked down to see me sitting myself up in his lap. The movement caused me to brush against a very sensitive part of his anatomy, and I noticed him stifled a groan, temporarily forgetting his anger._

"_Please stay calm." I said so softly only Derek with his acute senses could pick it up, a knowing smile on my lips. God, he might be over the top, but damn he was sexy when he got defensive over me. "So now that we're all here," I continued, "I guess we should tell you that Andrew is off on a camping trip and won't be back for a few days."_

"_Which will likely turn into at least a week, knowing him." Derek added, knowing Andrew's horrible scheduling habits._

_I sighed and rose from the couch. I clutched his hand and led him away. "The bathroom's to the left of the kitchen if you guys want a shower or a snack." Derek started to turn towards the kitchen at the mention of food, but the suggestive look in my eyes kept me trailing after me._

"_Are you frigging serious? A week?!" Shouted Tori. "I have to stay crammed in this house with the sarcastic artist and two horny teenagers for a week?! Shoot me now!"_

"_Would you settle for being torn to shreds? I'm afraid I forgot to bring a gun." Derek snorted as we began ascending the stairs._

"_Bite me wolf boy."_

_Now at the top of the stairs he opened his mouth to shout back, when a warm set of lips crashing into his stopped him. I kissed him fiercely, and he couldn't help but to press me up against the wall._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist and shivered at the friction caused by my moving so urgently against him. He began a slow decent down my neck, feeling my heart pound against his chest. He growled against me, the vibrations from his mouth causing me to whimper slightly._

_With great effort I pulled away from his enticing body. My face was flushed and my eyes were at half mast; a small mark now decorated the side of my neck._

"_Any particular reason you brought me up here?" He panted, forcing himself not to morph his body to mine once more._

"_I just can't resist you when you get all possessive." I confessed with a shy smile. "It's kind of hot."_

"_Good thing." He whispered, moving in closer. "Because I'm never letting you out of my sight again."_

_..._

Ever since, we had found every possible opportunity to be alone together. Often, we would just sit and talk over a game of chess or an old movie on TV, but sometimes our instincts would just take us over. At those times Derek had to fight to keep control of himself, often pulling himself from me in order to calm down. We hadn't gone very far and short of him 'copping a feel' as he called it, through my shirt, our relationship was considered far from extreme compared to most teens our age.

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I continued deeper into the woods. I came across a space where the trees thinned, revealing the dark sky and the tiny specks of light spattered across it. I found a large tree and lowering myself, curled up between its roots. I craned back my neck and sighed, smiling slightly. The night felt like a night for magic or for lovers. The thought sent a pang through my chest, reminding me of how I had ran out on Derek. Sure he was overprotective and sometimes crude, but that was just who he was, and I couldn't deny the part of me that was attracted to that very part of him. I had known what to expect when I sought him out, and if he felt the same way for me what I felt for him, he would surely be willing to talk about our problems. Protective but not overbearing; surly he could manage that.

With a new resolve, I picked myself up and began slowly making my way back to the house, still picking over roots and caressing tree trunks as I went. I was almost clear of the woods when I heard a branch snap behind me. I whirled around to see who if anyone was there, but only the forest greeted me.

I turned back in the direction of the house and fell back with a large "Oof" as I hit something hard, but was caught by a pair of particularly hairy arms.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Asked a deep-throated voice smelling of rotted meat. I looked up to see the outline of a face I'd hoped never to see again. "Did you miss me, my little bitch?"

....

My lungs felt as though they were on fire as I was forced to stop and catch my bearings. Chloe's path wound back and around itself, making it near impossible to trace. I sunk to the ground with a strangled groan; she was out there somewhere, and I had no idea how to find her. I fought between panicking and breaking down, both of which I knew would serve no useful purpose. Forcing myself up, I continued on, raising my nose and trying to find where her scent was strongest.

From far off I heard a very familiar voice scream. _Chloe..._ I thought urgently, breaking into a frantic run. My nose picked up a scent that hadn't been there before.

_Liam!_

**So what does everybody think? I'm not sure if I should keep this as a high 'T' fic or move it up to an 'M'. Let me know which rout you all would like me to go! The next update may be a little late, as I'll be off and on vacations for the next month, but don't worry, I still plan on finishing. If you want me too... (cue cliff-hanger music)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I could give you a long list of excuses as to why this update is so late, but the honest truth is ultimately, I'm just lazy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the ideas swimming around in my head. Characters and settings belong solely to Ms. Armstrong and her lawyers.**

Chapter three

I screamed as loud and as long as I could, but no amount of noise could detour my attacker from his goal. I turned to run, but the werewolf was much faster, and before I had a chance to get away, he pushed me up against the tree with the weight of his huge body. I struggled as hard as I could, but that only made the bulge pressed against my backside more prominent, so I stopped squirming and waited to see what he would do.

"You were a hell of a lot harder to find than I would have imagined, girly." He whispered raggedly into my ear, his breath almost causing me to bring up my dinner. "But I could find you no matter where you go, did you know that? Girls your age," he paused to sniff my hair, "have a unique scent; sweet, like all girls blossoming into womanhood." I blanched at that, and felt him smile against me. "That's why I like them young, you know? Only once in her life does a woman have this scent, and with our sense of smell, werewolves are some of the only creatures that can smell the subtle change. Lucky for you, it's my drug of choice."

With every word he spoke, I felt myself grow more and more frightened. How could anyone consider themselves lucky when an unwanted man intended to have his way with her? I forced myself to take deep, calming breaths to keep from passing out. Part of me thought slipping into unconsciousness was a mercy and that at least I could pretend the whole thing was a dream, but a determined, more panicked side was demanding that I fight. That I could get out of this. Throughout my thoughts, Liam kept talking, telling me things he'd like to do to me.

"...and if you scram loud enough, maybe I'll keep you for a few months until the scent wears off. I could always eat you later if I get bored..."

Think! I had to find a way out of this. I could keep screaming, but I was so far away that even Derek with his superhuman hearing wouldn't be able to pick up my cries from the house. _Guess I shouldn't have told him not to follow me_, I thought bitterly.

Slowly, I tested my ability to move, trying not to draw attention to myself. I could move my legs from the knee down, but he had my hips pinned beneath his, so running was out of the question. My forearms were also unheeded, and when I moved, I could feel a small bulge in my pocket. My knife! If I moved slowly enough, I might be able to reach it without him suspecting, and...

"Hey! Are you listening to me, girl?" Liam rasped, his body pushing harder against mine and causing the bark of the tree to scrape my face. "If you're so bored with my conversational skills, maybe I should just show you what I'm going to do you."

With that, he spun me around so I was facing him. The hunger in his eyes was beyond anything I'd ever seen from Derek. With Liam, there was no love in his expression, no tenderness, just raw lust and a predatorial twist of his mouth that almost made me scream. He pushed me down to the ground, but as I fell I let instinct take over. I twisted just enough towards my left side, which allowed me the few precious seconds I needed to reach inside my pocket to grip the knife in my palm.

With a snarl, he jumped after me, straddling my waist and reaching wildly to capture my hands. "That's it, fight me you little bitch." He growled. "The first time is always the sweetest, and I fully intend on enjoying it." He lowered his face as he held on to mine with his free hand, completely forgetting about mine. He forced me to look at him, his teeth bared and nostrils fanned, his eye dark, holding a malice and an eagerness that should never have be present together. "Are you going to scream for me like a good girl, or," He tightened his grip on my wrist and I barely contained a whimper. "Am I going to have to force it out of you?"

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. The knife was still in my free hand._ I can do this._ I told myself. _Just one move, don't think about it._ "Well, is the little bitch so scared she can't even open her mouth?" He turned to let out a maniacal laugh. I snapped my eyes open and swung blindly toward his head. I felt the knife hit something solid, and watched as Liam reared back in a furry of blood and screams, clutching at his face and throwing the knife far into the dark wood. I took the opening to turn and run, hopping he was in too much pain to realise what direction I had gone.

The forest, which had before seemed so mystical and inviting, now seemed bent on keeping me trapped inside. As I ran, branches cut at my face and arms and, I'm sure, the blood from the cuts made my scent all the easier to track. Clouds were forming overhead, blocking out the only source of light I had left. The darkness only served to enhance my fear, causing me to become careless and trip over a root. I felt my right ankle twist as I crashed down towards dirt, causing the fallen leaves to betray me with a horrible crunch.

"YOU BITCH!" A voice yelled from not too far away. "Do you know what you fucking did?!" I screamed as a pair of invisible hands latched on to the front of my shirt and pulled me towards a stinking, now wet body. I felt warm liquid drip down on me, and I looked up into the blackness, praying its source was something causing him great pain. There was just enough light to make out the shape of his ugly face, his one eye was shut and blood poured from a deep gash just above it. I felt a growl rumble throughout his chest as I tried to push him away. "Just a little lower and you'd have taken my eye you little skank." He snarled. "I was going to go easy on you, keep you around, but now..." He shook his head. "Now I'm going to take you like I've been dreaming about every night. By the time I'm done, you'll wish you were dead, if you're not already."

I thrashed harder, screaming like he'd commanded me to earlier. "There's no getting away this time, girly. I can taste your fear just as surely as I can taste your sweet scent."

He reached down and tore at the bottom half of my shirt. I couldn't get away, couldn't move. Fear webbed through me, and my body trembled so hard it rattled my bones. I whimpered, wishing this would all go away, that someone would come and help me. It couldn't let it end like this, there was too much to do. I had to defeat the Edison group. I had to let Tori know just how annoying her loud mouth was. I had to see Derek, just one more time.

If I hadn't ran from him, I would right now be safe in his arms. I focused on that thought, trying to ignore the man on top of me as he reached back and removed my left shoe with a knowing smile. We could be curled up by the fire, me snuggled up to him and listening to his heartbeat, the steady rhythm calm and soothing. I needed him, needed his scent and his taste. Liam had no right doing this to me! I belonged with Derek, and only he had the right to touch me this way. With a new resolve I looked up at Liam, my eyes burning with hate and my mouth twisted in a scowl. He looked at me with surprise as I opened my mouth to scream with everything I had in me, praying this wouldn't be my final breath.

"DEREK!"

**A/N: Only one chapter to go! Does Derek save the day, or is he too late to save the woman he loves? Kind of cliche', but you all know you need to find out!**


End file.
